


Относительность

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, WTF Starbucks 2017, fem!Bucky, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Не сравнивай, не говори.Предупреждения: пост!Гидра, ГВ





	

В зеркале показывают кого-то незнакомого.  
У человека, запертого в стекле, длинные распущенные волосы, бледное лицо, тонкий нос с горбинкой, высокие скулы. Крепкая накаченная шея, широкие плечи, сильные руки, которые когда-то отняли много жизней, с оружием и без.  
И это женщина.  
Она глядит прямо, почти не моргает, и волосы, влажные после душа, высыхают прямо на глазах, постепенно начиная пушиться. Она приглаживает неаккуратно остриженные пряди, сдвигает чёлку, лезущую в глаза, и заправляет её, достаточно длинную, за ухо. 

У девушки на улице были волнистые волосы, пружинившие при каждом шаге, и она стучала каблуками по брусчатке, что-то печатая в телефоне. Баки за ней проследила.

В зеркале видны тёмные круги под глазами и засохшая корка на губах. Ссадины на скулах, шрам на виске, кривая бровь, перебитая посередине изгиба, как хребет у пса. 

У девушки на улице были чёрные ресницы, чёткие брови, розовые губы, румянец на щеках. Она улыбалась. Баки улыбнуться не смогла.

У женщины в зеркале мощное смертоносное тело. У неё маленькая грудь, узкие бедра, острые колени. Быстрые ноги. Сильный удар. 

У девушки на улице были хрупкие плечи, тонкие ключицы, длинные ноги в короткой юбке. Руки с красными ногтями. 

У Баки обстриженные ногти и пальцы, кривые после переломов. 

У девушки кольца и серьги.

У Баки шрамы. 

У девушки.

У Баки.

У девушки. 

Баки отворачивается от зеркала и начинает одеваться.  
Волосы, высохнув, торчат в разные стороны, и надо бы их сравнять, но под кепкой не видно.  
Синяки на ногах практически сошли, но под джинсами они и так незаметны.  
Ботинки... Чёрные. Разношенные. Грубые. 

Девушка на улице была в красных туфлях. 

Баки натягивает на себя старую куртку и выходит из квартиры.  
До места она добирается через подворотни.  
В подворотнях не бывает таких девушек.


End file.
